A Birthday Wish
by kichikoneko
Summary: Quatre finds out Trowas birthday and surprises him. Quatre/Trowa refferance... and Trowas surprise gender. something sis & I came up with


A Birthday (Wish, Kiss, Dream)  
Gundam Wing  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Koichi Tokita, Hajime Yadate, or Yoshiyuki Tomino's Manga/ Anime/ Merchandise  
Summary: Quatre finds out Trowa's birthday and surprises him. Quatre/Trowa refference, and Trowa's surprise gender...  
Rated: K, suitable for most ages.

Notes: This story was written over a year ago (I think .) so I did a little upgrading, but unless I wanted to rewrite the entire thing I couldn't fix the short dorky lines and paragraphs... Writing was never my strongsuit, but I love to share my ideas through it. I promise I won't become professional! Instead I will become an animal groomer!

Birthdays in the circus were never celebrated as big occasions. Most of the time they weren't even remembered, and were blown off just like the fall leaves no longer able to hang on to old memories...

"Good morning Trowa." Quatre smiled before finishing his last bite of breakfast cereal.  
"Yeah," Trowa replied, snooping in the cupboards for something to eat. "Did Duo eat all of my oatmeal again?"  
"No! I don't always eat your guy's stuff, it's too bland or sour or spicy or..." Duo glanced away from his own breakfast to be caught in Trowa's death winning glare. "Anyway, I didn't eat it."  
"The wheather is s'posed to be cold today." Wufei commented while walking into the kitchen, succeeding in throwing everyone currently in the room off guard.  
"Don't stand in the doorway." Heero said, stepping up behind Wufei and startling him.  
"Sorry, sorry." Wufei bowed while scooting out of Heero's path.  
"No more rice eather." Trowa commented.  
"I'll go get some from the store." Quatre said, smiling as he headed out of the room.  
"You shouldn't have to." Trowa said, reaching out and cathcing Quatre's shoulder.  
"No, it's alright, I want to, and I don't have anything else to do." Quatre reasoned.  
"Well, if you want to..." Trowa sighed and watched the boy walk out the door and into the chilly air. "That boy." he mumbled under his breath.

Quatre walked two blocks to the nearest grocery store, thinking that maybe he should've worn a thicker coat. Greatfully, Quatre welcomed the warm air of the store, and made his way over to the shelves of rice.  
"Which rice is better, hm?" Quatre debated, studying the different packages.  
"I like this kind." A girl said, pointing at one of the packages. "I was hoping to get ahold of one of you boys." She chuckled.  
Quatre glanced over at the girl. "Relena? What are you doing here?"  
"I saw you walking in here, and followed you." She smiled.  
"You said you wanted to get ahold of someone?"  
"Yep, I'm glad it was you. You see, today is Trowa's birthday, and I wanted to throw a party for him."  
"Oh... I had no idea." Quatre thought about it for a moment, "What kind of party though?"  
"Um, well, you know him better than me... Circus theme?" Relena pondered.  
"I don't think Trowa would appreciate a circus theme, maybe we should just get balloons and a banister... Oh, and cheesecake!"  
"Cheesecake? Why that?"  
"Because Trowa loves that cheesecake with whipped topping and chocolate drops." Quatre smiled.  
"Oh, well, that is kind of expensive... How about the cheesecake mix, and we put whipped topping and chocolate drops on it ourselves?" Relena offered.  
"That might be better than just buying it." Quatre chuckled.  
"Ooh, let's hurry!" Relena cheered.  
"Yeah!" Quatre joined in.

Quatre peeked in the door to see Wufei, Duo and Heero.  
"Where's Trowa?" Quatre asked, still peeking around the door.  
"Went to the library, said he'd get back 'round four." Duo answered, glancing up at the suspicious blonde. "Why, what's going on?"  
"Oh, that's good....Um, oh, yeah, well, I ran into someone at the store and –"  
"Who?" Heero asked suddenly hovering over Quatre at the door.  
"Me, silly." Relena pused open the door and smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, I hope you'll all help us with the party."  
"What party?" Wufei asked, leaning around Heero to get a better look at Relena.  
"Trowa's _birthday_ party, what else?" Relena chuckled.  
"What, Trowa was born?" Duo said, with a seriously shocked expression.  
Quatre pouted, Heero glared, Wufei chuckled, and Relena invited herself into the G-boys home.  
"Now, we need to get started on the cake." Relena said with a ditzy-chipper-ness to her demeanor.  
"Why not just buy one?" Duo asked.  
"Because we are going to make a special cheesecake for Trowa." Quatre explained.  
"Oh..." Duo said, going back to his book.  
"Please help Duo, we won't be able to finish before Trowa gets back if you don't." Quatre pleaded.  
"Uhg, you know I can't say no to you when ya do that! Quamquat, what do I do?" Duo sighed.  
"Help hang these decorations Relena and I got. Wufei, you help Duo, and Heero, please help these two." Quatre bowed and scurried to the kitchen with Relena.  
"Looks like we should get started." Duo sighed.  
"Heero where you go?" Wufei asked watching Heero walk down the hall.  
"Not helping, see ya." And Heero disappeared just like that.

With the cheesecake made and in the fridge, and the decorations hung, Relena, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo all sat on the sofa out of energy and with only five minutes before Trowa is due back.  
The doorknob turned and slowly the door opened, revealing....  
"Milliardo!?" Said in stereo by all those who sat on the sofa. Heero peeked into the room and glared at the white-haired figure.  
"I bring Trowa with me." Milliardo stepped aside to let Trowa enter and close the door behind them.  
"What is all this stuff?" Trowa asked glancing around at the decorations.  
"Um, H-" Quatre glanced at the others.  
"Happy Birthday Trowa!" They all cheered in unison.  
"Huh?" Trowa blinked, baffled.  
"You turn seventeen today, right Trowa?" Relena asked, smiling gently.  
"How did you?" Trowa asked trying to analyze the situation.  
"Your sister, Catherine, she told me."  
"What? Catherine?"  
"Yes, she wanted me to tell you happy birthday for her." Relena smiled.  
"Oh." Trowa sighed, knowing there was no stopping Catherine from doing as she pleased.  
"Um, you don't like it?" Quatre asked.  
"It's just... All the time I was with the circus and training with my Gundam, well, we never celebrated things like birthdays, most people would rather continue on like it were another ordinary day... So that's just what today was, ordinary... That was true, anyway, 'till you all reminded me."  
"Eh, can't really imagine that." Duo said scepticly.  
"Sorry about all of this then, if you want we can take it down right away." Quatre said apologetically.  
"Hey, before all of that, why don't we eat?" Relena suggested.  
"Sure!" Duo cheered.  
"But, it isn't mealtime." Trowa pointed out.  
"No, dessert time!" Wufei corrected.  
"Hm, how interesting." Milliardo chuckled.  
"What is it?" Trowa asked.  
"Huh? Oh, it's a special b-day surprise!" Duo grinned.  
"Why not then." Milliardo urged, nudging Trowa toward the kitchen.  
Quatre hurried in, Relena close behind, to set out the cheesecake. All of the others entered and found seats at the dining table.  
"Enjoy." Quatre smiled.  
A slight blush formed on Trowa's cheeks. "Wh-when did you find out I liked this kind of cheesecake?" He asked and looked up at Quatre, who just smiled and served the cake.  
"Hm... I like New York cherry cheesecake better." Duo said. "But the only reason I ain't complaining is 'cuz it's your b-day Trowa." He gave Trowa a wink before eating his slice.  
"Is this homemade?" Trowa asked staring at the overall goodness of the sweet, tooth-decaying, dessert.  
"Yes, I tried to help make it, but Quatre did the most." Relena smiled kindly.  
"Oh..."

After the cake was finished the boys, Milliardo and Relena all went their separate ways, to do whatever they wanted with the rest of the day. Nearly ten o' clock that night Quatre peeked into Trowa's room, who sat at his desk working away at whatever he could find.  
Quatre chuckled, giving away his possition in the doorway. Trowa glanced up and back to his work.  
"Sorry to spy, and sorry about today. When Relena said it was your birthday, I guess I got a little over excited..." Quatre tried explaining.  
"The cheesecake was good, thank you." Trowa said not turning away from his papers.  
"Oh, your welcome. How long do you plan on staying up tonight?" Quatre asked making his way over to stand beside his friend.  
"I dunno, I was planning on hitting the sack soon though." Trowa answered.  
"Heh, me to. Well, good night then, pleasant dreams." Quatre said, leaning over slightly to kiss Trowa's cheek. Quatre quickly made his way to the door to leave, positive that he made his friend upset.  
"Um, Quatre, you too." Trowa said as the small blonde slipped out of the room. "I wonder if he knows that I am actually a girl?" Trowa mumbled quietly.

(Author's ending notes: For one, this last tid-bit is from my imagination _(combined with my sisters)_ and Trowa is most likely not an actual woman in the Manga/Anime...even though he pulls off being Noin awfully good. Tee hee hee. A lot of this set up is part of my imagination and is not in actual truth... But then again, isn't that what makes **Fan Fictions** _fan fics_!?)

There are parts of the story you may still be wondering about, such as _what is "G-boys"?_ Well it stands for "Gundam boys"! And _"Quamquat" _is just misspelled version that small asian fruit that I cannot seem to remember the proper spelling of...

---


End file.
